


Мнимая безопасность

by Bat_out_of_hell



Category: 1984 - George Orwell
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell
Summary: Никто не застрахован от юрисдикции Партии.





	Мнимая безопасность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [False Security](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/506899) by Archaeosine. 

— И что особенного в этой комнате? Не понимаю, — заметил мужчина, пока охранник привязывал его к стулу.

О’Брайен усмехнулся. Мужчина перед ним, Гарольд Леннокс, был мыслепреступником, за реабилитацию которого он отвечал. Леннокс был арестован и отправлен в Министерство Любви после того, как телекран в его спальне записал, как он повторяет во сне «Большой Брат должен умереть». Выздоровление шло гладко, но Леннокс до сих пор не раскаялся до конца. Прежде чем он мог вернуться обратно в общество, ему было необходимо пройти ещё одну процедуру.

— Все знают, почему комната сто один уникальна, Гарольд, — покровительственно ответил О’Брайен. — Ты просто не стараешься понять.

Комната была пуста, за исключением стула, к которому был привязан Леннокс, и коробки. Медленно, с расстановкой, О’Брайен открыл коробку и достал паяльную лампу. Он направил ее на Леннокса и поджёг.

Согласно докладу полиции мыслей, самым большим страхом Леннокса был страх быть сожжённым заживо. Если верить выражению его лица, они были правы. О’Брайен прекрасно знал это выражение, он часто видел его на лицах разных мыслепреступников: смесь шока и страха. Шока от того, что Партия знает твою глубочайшую фобию, и страха от столкновения с ней. Чувство безопасности и удовлетворения охватывало О’Брайена всякий раз, когда он видел его: это означало, что его пациент скоро будет вылечен. 

О’Брайен медленно придвинул лампу к лицу Леннокса, наблюдая, как его глаза становятся всё больше и больше.

— Ты знаешь, что может тебя спасти, Гарольд. Я уверен, что ты знаешь.

Леннокс тщетно пытался сопротивляться. Он рвался в путах, привязывающих его к креслу, чувствуя, как жар от лампы становится всё сильнее, а по лицу течет пот.

— Нет! Большой Брат, прости меня! Мне жаль, прости! Пожалуйста!

О’Брайен погасил пламя. Леннокс глубоко выдохнул и опустил голову.

— Ты молодец. Охрана, переведите товарища Леннокса в отделение выписки. Думаю, ему пора возвращаться во внешний мир.

Ещё одна хорошо выполненная работа. Гордо улыбаясь, О’Брайен зашёл в кабинет забрать свои вещи и направился домой.

* * *

Чуть запыхавшись, О’Брайен добрался до квартала роскошных квартир, принадлежащих членам внутренней партии. С каждым днем он становился только старше, и путь из дома на работу и обратно часто выматывал. О’Брайен зашёл в лифт и нажал на кнопку своего этажа, мысленно благодаря, что он живёт в доме, где лифты всё ещё поддерживаются в рабочем состоянии. Лестницы уже давно перестали быть для него лёгкой задачей.

Слуга, Мартин, открыл дверь. Войдя в квартиру, О’Брайен снял свои туфли, сделанные, в отличие от обуви большей части жителей Океании, из высококачественной кожи, и прошёл босыми ступнями по мягкому ковру к своему любимому креслу. Мартин принёс ему бутылку вина и бокал.

Отдых дома стал приятным окончанием и без того удачного дня. О’Брайен любил свою работу. Он не только помогал искоренить исходящие от мыслепреступников угрозы, но и излечивал их самих. О’Брайен не мог придумать более приятной и удовлетворительной работы. Он дарил своим пациентам возможность продуктивно служить Партии, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока им не придёт время исчезнуть раз и навсегда.

Делая глоток вина, О’Брайен размышлял, как удачно у него сложилась жизнь. Он заботился о Партии, а Партия заботилась о нём. Да, он уже не был так молод, как раньше, но жизнь всё равно была хороша.

Уставший, но довольный, О’Брайен направился в ванную, где почистил зубы, и забрался в свою удобную постель. Он всегда хорошо спал, и эта ночь не стала исключением.

* * *

Следующим утром О’Брайен прибыл на работу в Минилюб, по привычке немедленно садясь перевести дух. Спустя пару минут он открыл глаза, с удивлением обнаруживая стол перед собой пустым, за исключением единственной записки. Обычно стол был завален различными формами, докладами и донесениями, требующими немедленного рассмотрения.

В записке сообщалось, что сам глава Минилюба вызывал его к себе. Всего несколько людей в правительстве Океании обладали большей властью, чем главы Министерств, поэтому возможность лично встретиться с кем-то из этих выдающихся личностей выпадала крайне редко. Обычно общение происходило через целую сеть секретарей и помощников.

О’Брайен немедленно выбросил записку в гнездо памяти и направился к лифту на верхний этаж. Охранники у кабинета Главы явно ждали его прибытия, потому что без вопросов открыли перед ним дверь. Стараясь подавить охватившую его нервозность, О’Брайен медленно вошёл внутрь. Посреди кабинета стоял большой коричневый стол, на фоне идеально-белых стен казавшийся почти неуместным. За столом, в кресле спиной к нему, сидел человек.

— Приветствую, товарищ О’Брайен. Я не займу вас надолго.

Он развернулся к О’Брайену лицом. Это был первый раз, когда тот его видел. Глава был худощавым мужчиной с каштановыми волосами и строгим выражением лица. Он пробуравил О’Брайена взглядом из-за очков в металлической оправе и снова заговорил.

— Вы отлично знаете, что Министерство Любви видит всё, что происходит в Океании. Было замечено, что все, даже самые преданные Ангсоцу члены Партии, с возрастом становятся бесполезнее: становятся слабыми и вялыми, больше времени уделяют отдыху, чем выполнению своих обязанностей перед правительством. Было сочтено необходимым заменять таких людей более молодыми членами Партии, способными с лёгкостью выполнять свои задачи. Теми, кто будет делать большее за меньшее время. Они — будущее Партии, а вы — нет. 

О’Брайен почувствовал, как перехватило дыхание.

— Что вы... Нет! Вы не можете!

— Большой Брат — единственный, кто всегда будет в Партии. Он всегда будет вести нас вперёд, к будущему, где нет места таким, как вы. Неужели вы никогда не думали, что этот день наступит?

Глава внимательно рассматривал лицо О’Брайена, ни капли не скрывающее обуявший того ужас. С годами О’Брайен привязался к своему образу жизни и совсем не желал его менять. Чем сильнее слабело тело, тем сильнее росла его преданность Партии. Будучи достаточно занятым на работе, О’Брайен даже не задумывался над фактом, что все члены внутренней партии рано или поздно выбирали один из двух путей: поддавались соблазну коррупции и становились мыслепреступниками или просто переставали быть полезными. Любому члену внутренней партии было суждено стать ещё одной преградой на пути к благополучию Океании. Это было неизбежно, как и судьба, которую они в конечном итоге делили: распыление. Непрерывно самообновляясь и самоочищаясь, Внутренняя партия гарантировала свою надежность и устойчивость, ведь пока существует Внутренняя партия, существует и Ангсоц. Даже сам Глава понимал, что когда-нибудь встретит свой конец у стены, чувствуя затылком дуло пистолета. Кто дал О'Брайену право ожидать, что он сможет избежать судьбы своих коллег? Он правда считал, что стоит выше воли Партии? О'Брайен, понял Глава, был ещё более опасен, чем он думал изначально: он был не просто бесполезным стариком, но ещё и эгоистом. Совсем как люди, за реабилитацию которых он отвечал, О'Брайен был мыслепреступником, и, разумеется, он был раскрыт. Никто не может вечно скрывать свои мыслепреступления.

Глава нажал кнопку на столе. О'Брайена пронзил ужас, когда в кабинет вошли охранники. Глава наблюдал, усмехаясь. Ему тоже нравилась его работа: что может быть приятнее устранения исходящих от мыслепреступников угроз?

— Это в интересах Океании, товарищ.

Глава поднял правую руку и щёлкнул пальцами. По его команде охранники схватили О'Брайена.

— Нет! Вы не можете! Я столько сделал для Партии! — кричал О'Брайен, пинаясь и вырываясь, пока охранники выводили его из кабинета. Его испуганные крики эхом разносились по коридору, постепенно становясь всё тише и тише, пока не замолкли совсем.

Глава пододвинул к себе речепис и надиктовал записку в Министерство Правды. Вся информация о нелице по имени О'Брайен подлежит уничтожению.


End file.
